


Fanfic#2 Day#2

by GhostKey



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKey/pseuds/GhostKey
Summary: Rlain has found a new rhythm.
Relationships: Renarin Kholin/Rlain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Fanfic#2 Day#2

**Author's Note:**

> Pls forgive any mistakes.  
> No betas we die like alethi.  
> Row spoilers

Rlain could hear the clack of metal before he opened the door. Renarin was sitting quietly at the table, eyes cast down and expression empty. To anyone else, he would look calm, peaceful except for the little box he was worrying almost involuntarily. Rlain knew that sound.

The first time Rlain had heard that rhythm he was sitting at the evening stew, alone among many allies. Bridge four had tried their best and Rlain loved them for it but he had always felt alone. 

Then, Renarin came along. He didn't do much the first few times; sat with Rlain, enjoyed the stew and smiled politely at the bridge crew. Rlain was surprised that the others seemed to accept Renarin so readily inspite of him being a highprince's son and a lighteyes. But they could tell he belonged, just like Rlain did.

Renarin had brought the little cube with him the first day. He had kept pulling it apart and setting it back together with little clacks of metal on metal. It felt silly at first but soon Rlain could find the rhythm in it. He listened for it every time Renarin was close. It got fast and loud when Renarin was agitated or frustrated. It got slower and gentler when he was relaxed. It got springy and playful when he was happy. But the core of it stayed the same.

Rlain had started calling it Renarin's rhythm. 

The rhythm was off now, discordant and chaotic. There was still some Renarin in it but it was slipping with every shake of his hand. Whatever had happened must have rattled Renarin very badly. Rlain crossed around the side and sat beside Renarin, not close enough to touch but close enough that if Renarin wanted to, he could.

"Want to talk, Ren?" Rlain asked softly to Peace.

Renarin shook his head but his hands didn't still. Rlain watched Renarin's long fingers tear the little gears apart and smash them together and began humming to Renarin's rhythm. He kept pace with the agitated and angry noise at first but eased slowly and carefully into a softer tune.

Renarin didn't move but his hands slowed with Rlain. He settled slowly into his usual rhythm. Rlain kept humming and Renarin flashed a quick grateful smile at him and hummed back a few notes of Praise.

"You are getting better." Rlain said to Appreciation and Renarin gave him another quick smile and attuned to joy.

Rlain laid a hand on Renarin's hand and Renarin laid his head on their intertwined fingers. Rlain ran his fingers along Renarin's hair.

"Ready to talk?" He said to Curiosity and Renarin nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this should've been named Renarin's rhythm but I have a theme going.


End file.
